


Hey pretty stranger,I think you look cute

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, error and ink are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: A new shop opens up from across the street and Fresh can't but wonder what it'll be
Relationships: Error sans/Fresh sans, Error/Fresh, ErrorFresh, sans/sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Hey pretty stranger,I think you look cute

**Author's Note:**

> another old fic that im leaving out of my oneshot bc i think it needs its own fic

While it was true that their little shopping strip gets a few customers,it was never to the point of bankruptcy,So it came as a bit of a shock when the old fish and chip shop closed down due to a lack of money pulling through.

“Honestly it’s such a shame that it’s closed down,” said a customer out loud,while a pink haired human scanned through their items.

He sighed as he looked out the window to see the barred area of what was the fish and chip shop, “It is a shame really,they were really nice people too”

“Did you know them personally Fresh?” They asked.

Fresh merely shrugged,”not really,i’d sometimes chat with them during my break but that’s about it--oh and your total comes to twelve dollars and fifty cents”

The customer handed over the money and he returned the change,as usual. 

“I wonder what might come of that place now?” They spoke,getting Fresh to think of what possibilities it might be.

“Might become one of those vegan cafes,I heard they were getting pretty popular” He replied,taking the pencil out of his pink hair and pressing the eraser nub against his forehead.

“Ah well,I guess we’ll see” They said, taking their bags of small budding birds of paradise from the desk.

He placed the pencil back down onto the desk,“Indeed we shall ,have a good day!” 

Fresh happily waved the customer farewell, glancing once more at the barren place across the road,it was weird how sad something looked when life was suddenly removed.All it’s windows were boarded up and the iron fence made it look like it belonged in a horror film.

He sat up from his desk,his shoulder brushed against some hanging plant leaves,there wasn’t much of a point dwelling on what might happen to that place,he had his own shop to run right now.

During the rest of the day,he checked up on the heath of his plants,trimmed a few down,moved them to larger pots and helped customers around his little shop,the day eventually ended in a bit of a blur.

Eventually the sun was slowly setting,Fresh glanced out one of the windows to see the clouds turning golden,standing up,he dusted his apron off and took it off,Preparing himself for closing up shop.

“Another swell day with mah favorite green friends,” He said to himself,adjusting one of the pots for some potted ivy.

After restocking supplies and doing last minute tending,he finally shuts the lights of his shop,locking the door and quickly doing a double check,Fresh stepped outside,being greeted by the cold wind as well as lamp posts that flickered,not a person in sight,he couldn’t help but glance over to the closed store.

These things tend to happen but Fresh couldn’t help but feel sympathy for those who lose it,sometimes he worries that one day he’ll be next.He shook those thoughts away as he walked away,glancing up to the sky to see the stars glowing down.

In the back of his mind,he wonders what will become of that store.

~

“Huh?”

Fresh had to do a double take,staring at the shop from across the road,completely surrounded by construction fences and builders gilding traffic.It seemed like it got enough attention because his next door shop owner,an older lady,walked up next to him and watched as well.

“What do you think is going on?” She asked.

“No clue” Fresh had to admit,brushing his pink hair back”I would think bulldosin’ it but that would affect the other shops”

She hums,nodding along,”I would have never thought they would do construction so quickly”

“Usually takes them two weeks to fill a pothole” Fresh jokily comments,unlocking the door to his shop.

“Indeed it does” She chuckles,”I’ll let you get ready Fresh dear,if you need anything just ask”

“Thank you” He said with a smile before disappearing into his shop,flicking the lights to be greeted by his plants.

  
  


While the morning went fine,with the usual customer asking him about the construction.Afternoon was when they seemingly got to work.

No matter how high he put his background music,the jackhammer’s rumbling would never cease to give him his peace and everytime he glanced out the window,he would spot a shop owner complaining to one of the workers.He knew they were just doing their job but it was definitely distracting him from his work.

“I just hope dis ends soon,” He said to himself.

  
  


Sadly it continued for four weeks.

The noise didn’t increase but there were times when trucks were dangerously close from backing into his shop,traffic was blocked which added to the already noise polluted area.Everytime he thought it was safe to tand to his plants,a loud bolt of noise would cause him to drop a bucket of water or pots---and those never were cheap!

  
  


Even when he was safe at home his head was still ringing from all this construction which left many sleepless nights,least to say those four weeks would soon be over.

When he was walking to work,he noticed that the air felt odd,like something was supposed to happen here yet he couldn’t pinpoint it,granted his mind hasn’t fully awakened at this point.Than is until he stopped his tracks and fully listened in on his surroundings.

There was nothing,no sound of construction.

Suddenly he picked up his pace and made it to his shop,bringing his attention across the road.There were no trucks in sight and the fence had been taken down,Fresh almost had to do a double take since the shop that used to take its spot now had a completely different and modern design.

The shop was painted a dark reddish brown with the outlines of the windows decorated with gold,the font that was on the window was a bit hard to see from a distance,he could spot out the words ‘Inksplat’.

However that wasn’t the only thing that Fresh took note of,even though the window was tinted,he could spot two figures moving around.

“That must be the people workin’ there” Fresh thought,taking a moment to glance down at his keys then at his door.

He was tempted to just leave them to set up their own shop but it certainly wouldn’t hurt just to stop by and greet them? Perhaps give them a shop warming gift? He pondered on the thoughts as he opened up shop,getting ready for the day.

It wasn’t until his lunch break alarm set off that he quickly finished up watering the flowers before taking off his apron and grabbing a small pot containing a baby cactus before he marched onwards to cross the road and was greeted with the new shop.He quickly peered in the window to get a look on the inside,greeted with a simply brown desk and a few crimson red seats set in a row.

Fresh quickly adjusted himself,his grip anxiously tightening on his gift,he took in a deep breath and pushed the door to let himself in.

Taking a quick look around,it still held the more dull red and brown theme and soft music of rock and roll was playing in the room,it definitely had its fresh look as the floor looked so shiny Fresh could see himself.

“Welcome to the Inksplat tattoo parlour,you planning on getting a tat?”

Fresh was taken back from the voice,his eyes met another person at the desk who casually leaned against it.His black skin contrasted against his bright blue hair that was in a lazy ponytail,one of his eyes was completely white with the large scar going through it while his other eye was a mix of yellow and blue.Fresh couldn’t help but stare at this man that is until he remember that the other asked him a question.

“Um--! No actually! I work at the flower shop across the road and I wanted to uh see this shop for myself” Fresh explained,the more he rambled the more flustered his face got.

The other smiles,”figures,you seem like the type of person to work there,you enjoy it?”

“Um yes actually! I’m the owner actually” He replies,brushing back his hair,”your the owner of this place?”

“Co-owner” The other corrects,”i work with my brother”

“Really? Is he here?” Fresh asked.

“Sadly yes” before Fresh could comment on what that meant,the other turned around,” Hey Ink we got someone!”

Suddenly another person slides out the back door,lighter brown skin and white hair in a braid---he was only wearing a tank top which showed that he was completely covered in tattoos.

“Woohoo! Our first customer!” He exclaimed,holding a broom up in the air.

“Ah--no i’m not here for anything!” Fresh quickly replied,”I work across the road and i uh just wanted to visit”

The white hair human lowered the broom,”oh! Well its still a pleasure to meet ya! The name’s Ink!”

Fresh happily took the other’s hand,noting the little drawings that took form on his arm,” Fresh,I hope you guys get good business since it's so rare to see these types of shop nowaday”

“Nah they still exist,its just more common for them to be its own shop than on a mall strip” The blue hair human spoke,”also the name’s Error”

“Well its nice to meet both of you” Fresh spoke before remembering the gift in his hand,”oh right! I bought a small shop warming gift,if ya don’t mind”

“Aww you didn’t have to!” Ink takes the gift from the other’s hands and closely examining the plant,”this little guy will definitely fit right in”

“Seems so, especially with all the needle work and stuff” Fresh comments,staring at the wall of drawings.

Ink chuckles,taking a good look at the plant,”It kinda reminds me of you Error”

Said human quirks a brow,”Why?”

“Cause your a prick” He teased, watching Error promptly face plant into the desk.

“Forgive my brother’s idiocy” Error’s voice muffled through.

Fresh simply blinked in response,”Uh none taken..?”

“Don’t worry you’ll get used to it” Ink cheerful adds,winking at the pink hair human.

The action causes Fresh to flush in response,awkwardly fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves and brushing his hair,”I’m sure i’ll will”

“Its better if you ran while you still can” Error looks up from the table though briefly looks away when he made eye contact with the other.

Then the sound of a loud buzz startled all three of them as Fresh frantically fumbled around with his phone before finally halting the violating noise.

“S-speaking of run--i need ta go for a quick snack run” Fresh offhandedly jokes to ease his nervousness,”i hope we’ll cross path soon,see ya!”

He bidded the two brother a farewell before leaving,almost stumbling out the door.Error couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched him leave,normally he wouldn’t think much about other people but there was something about Fresh that left a mark on him that he even picked up how warm his cheeks were.

“ _ Yoooooooou looooveee hiiim _ ” Ink’s eargrating voice interrupted his thoughts.

Error shoots a glare at his brother,scoffing,”I do not”

“Oh you definitely doooo” He teased,”you got that ‘look’ when you met him!”

“What ‘look’?” Error dryly asks.

“Oh you know,that ‘look’ means _‘i’m in love’!_ ” He joyfully explained,shaking the other in excitement.

“Oh please” Error brushes him off,sulking back into the desk,”he’s probably not gay”

“He’s a guy who has pink hair and runs a flower shop--of course he’s gay!” Ink argues back,his hands on his hips as he huffs in defense.

“Come on bro! Maybe just ask him out to--i dunno lunch maybe?” Ink suggested as he places the cactus onto the desk,right in his brother’s view.

His brother didn’t respond, simply staring at the plant in front,his feature softening as he was in a deep thought,then he got up from the desk and slipped out from the seat.

“Look.I’ll go over there and i dunno...‘buy’ something then ask him or something..?” Error awkwardly puts it,taking a stretch,”does that satisfy you now?”

“Yep!” Ink puts it as he twirls around and walks off,”ah my little bro growing up!”

Error rolled his eyes before glance out the window,seeing people enter Fresh’s shop,his heart beating a bit faster than normal the more he thought about it though he quickly shook it off,readjusting his ponytail.He sets off into the shop to prepare for tomorrow.

  
  


~

Fresh locked the door,his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the night,tugging on his coat as the wind blew by leaving a small shiver up his spine.Yet it didn’t bother him since his mind was more preoccupied with nervous excitement that never seemed to leave,even in his exhaustion from work he couldn’t help but have a bit of a kick in his step.He glances across the road and notices the two brothers locking up shop,Ink seemed to be the one who spotted him first as he eagerly waves back at him,shaking the shoulder of his brother to grab his attention.

Fresh lets out a chuckle as he happily waves back,watching Error give him a single wave back which left an odd flutter in his heart as he turned heel and went on his merry way.

In a way it felt like another good thing to look forward to.

~

The doorbell rang as Error entered the shop,admiring the different plants as he walked past,his blue hair loosely draped off his shoulders,despite not being much of a plant person he couldn’t help but admire the aesthetic of the shop,using teal-like colors to create a sense of a greenhouse.

However he spotted the counter and noticed that the other wasn’t there,assuming he was taking a break he decided to take a look around,ducking under vines of plants and weaving through large shelves that were stacked to the brim with pots and other things.Error pauses when he heard humming near a room that cuts off from the main one and with his curiosity peaked,he stuck his head through the door and spotted the pink haired human himself.

Fresh must’ve heard the door creaking as he perked and slipped off his gloves that were stained with dirt or so he thought as the smells just reached his nose.

“I’ll be out in just a minute!” He cheerfully called back before twirling around and seeing Error,causing him to perk up,”Error? Fancy seein’ ya here”

He found the words clumping up in his throat,”Uh—yeah,Ink wanted me to buy some—some plants you know? One of those last minute decisions”

“Oh! I see!” Fresh’s eyes lit up the diamonds,”was there a specific one in mind?”

“Uhhhh he didn’t specify”

Fresh chuckled as he moved out of the room with Error following after,”Well I’ll be happy to help you find ya new plant buddy!”

He couldn’t help but rub the back of his head,feeling his cheeks warm up,”heh yeah”

As they made it to the main room,Fresh gestures him to a small section of the room with pots hanging from the ceiling,leaves dangling out of the oddly shaped pots.

“These fellas would be good in the front of the windows,though they’ll need to be hung from the ceilin’—but hey spider plants are pretty trendy these days!” Fresh goes on to explain. 

Error rubs the back of his head,”well..it looks nice but i dunno”

“Maybe succulents are more your thing” Fresh hummed in thought.

He moves off to another section and Error follows suit,spotting incredibly small plants all lined up close together,all shaped differently though he does recognize some of them to be cactuses.

“These guts are super easy ta care for and they’re pretty tough at within standing rot or infections” He goes on,gently poking one of the cactuses just enough to not actually hurt himself.

Error listens in on his explanation,none of it being processed well except for the other’s thick accent that made his chest flutter oddly.He was thinking hard about what plants he wanted but with little knowledge of them,it was hard to pick and choose what would suit best.

“Somethin’ caught ya eye?” Fresh asked as he tilted his head slightly.

Error reaches for one of the cactuses,a light green one that looked quite lumpy and had a small bloom growing it,”I guess this will fit fine”

Though he lets a huff,”but I need more than one”

“I’ve got all day so no need ta rush” Fresh comments,”I’ll grab ya a box so ya don’t risk getting poked”

And so Fresh heads off leaving Error to pick out some more,he was definitely leaning into the more spiky plants but did pick out a few more leafy ones,Fresh comes back and even picks out a few pots that would fit the dull brown-reds color scheme of the shop.Error won’t lie but he definitely appreciates Fresh’s ability to interior design.

Bringing his box up to the counter,he lets Fresh do his thing as he deal with his own thoughts,repeatedly thinking of how to bring up asking him out.

“You total comes to twenty dollars” Fresh spoke up,snapping Error out of his thoughts.

He fumbles a bit with his wallet before handing out the money,remaining quiet yet flustered as he does so,Fresh simply gives him a warm smile before moving his gaze to the cash register.

Error found himself staring,the lump in his throat forming to suffocate him growing evermore thicker,”Hey Fresh”

“Yeah?” He answers,giving a curious glance.

His breathing hitched out of synth with his rapidly beating heart,hands slightly shaking against the counter as he took in a quick inhale.

“I just wanna…” His voice drifts off,” t-thank you for lending a hand”

Once Fresh hears it he gives a warm smile,”of course! I’m always happy ta help!”

Despite how much he wanted to punch himself in the face,he simply bids him goodbye and leaves with the goodies that when he came back to the shop he noticed Ink’s quizzical look.

“It didn’t work out?” Ink asked with a worried tone.

Error forcefully frowned as he bit his lip,”no...I didn’t ask him”

“You didn’t ask him?!” Ink exclaims,”How?!”

“Look I got nervous okay?” Error argues back,setting down the box into the desk,”I didn’t want to make him feel like he was put on the spot”

Ink didn’t respond but he Agree a bit with his statement as he looked into the box,giving a sigh,”well there’s always next time I suppose”

However Ink’s attention was suddenly at a small slip of paper,curiously he plucked it from its spot,”hm what’s this doing here?”

Error eyes it as well but shrugs it off,”Probably the receipt or something”

He opened up the piece and read through only for his eyes to widen then he passed it over to his brother,”You really need to read this”

With his attention back on the paper,he raises a brow at his brother before taking it out of his hands,reading the note his eyes suddenly widen as well along with his cheeks burning up like crazy,his eyes scanned the letter a few more times to finally process what he was reading.

_ Maybe ya wanna grab lunch later if ya not busy? ~Fresh _

“Holy shit—holy fucking shit” Was all that Error could spill out,”he’s asking me out!”

“Aha! So I knew he was gay!” Ink boldly claimed,throwing his hands in the air.

Error brushes his hair back as a smile appears on his features,bringing his attention out the window to the flower shop all the while Ink rambles on about ways to celebrate how right he was.

He couldn’t wait to get to know Fresh better.


End file.
